Not Your Average Game of Truth or Dare
by RainPoet
Summary: Just a one shot spoof that i came up with when I was hyper and bored. I had it up befor but it was removed because i forgot to switch it from caps. Welps, anyways, enjoy!


"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kagome was having fun.

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha was annoued.

"No!"

Kagome stuck out her tong.

"Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Fine!"

Inuyasha fehed and kept running with Kagome on his back.

A storm started and snow was falling hard.

"COLD!" Kagome yelled.

"I know that!"

"Than why are you still running?"

"Do you see anywere to stop!"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Right in front of us."

"I don't see it"

"Thats because its _invisible_."

"Then how can you see it?"

"I Don't know."

"Its not really there."

"Yes it is."

"No its n-"

Inuyasha tan into nothing visible

"Ouch!"

He fell down.

"Told ya."

Inuyasha got up and felt around.

"Ok, Nataku. I brought him here. Now its your turn."

"WHAAAAT? Wheres Naraku? I'll kill him! And you! You brought he here as a trick!"

"Inuyasha, I was joking."

Inuyasha fehed.

Kagome started to sway.

"Stop messing around wench."

Kagome fell into the snow.

Inuyashas ears twitched with worry.

"OK, time to stop."

Kagome didn't move.

"K-kagome...?"

She was still.

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha picked her up and brought her into the now un-invisible house.

He layed her down by the fire place.

He felt jer forehead. She was ice cold.

Kagome started to murmur.

"In-inu-"

Inuyasha leaned forward.

"what is it Kagome?"

"In-inuyasha."

"What. Im here Kagome, what do you need?"

"I want you to know."

"What?"

"Gotcha!"

Kagome sat up and grabbed Inuyasha around the neck and pulled him down.

"AHH!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kagome couldn't stop laughting.

"You are the most-"

Kagome sneezed. Which turned into four or five coughs.

"Kagome! Are you OK?"

"Cough ya cough cough."

Inuyasha looked around for something to keep her warm and saw a blanket.

He ran over and grabbed it and raped it around kagome.

Then he noticed it.

"Kagime, Your purple."

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Fine!"

Kagome smiled. They had been playing this game for a month now and Kagome hadn't said sit once in that time.

Kagome wanted to tho.

"Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha fell face first into the wood floor.

"What was that for!"

"Bordom and entertainment purposes."

"Feh, wench."

"Sit."

Again he fell face first.

"What was that one for?"

"That was rude."

Kagome thought for a moment.

"Stay."

Inuyasha didn't move.

"Cool... Come."

Inuyasha was pulled towards her.

"This is fun! Lay down boy."

Inuyasha's whole body was crashed down.

"This is painful."

Kagome grabbed a stick and looked at Inuyasha evilly.

"Please, no!"

"Fetch!"

Kagome through the stick and Inuyasha feched.

"Good boy!"

Kagome scratched behind his ear and his leg twitched.

"Whats happening to me?"

Inuyasha started to cry.

"This is sad."

Then Kagome got a brilint idea.

"Time for-" She spun aroung "Truth or Dare!"

Miroku and Sango ran through the door.

"Yay!" Miroky said.

"I'm first!" Said Sango "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Miroku said.

"I dare you to...um...Tweek Inuyashas ears."

Miroku looked disappointed, but tweaked Inuyashas ears none-the-less.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Again, Miroku looked disappointed.

"Will you bare my child?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Dammit."

"Sango, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooooooooooo. I got one."

"Please no!"

"I dare you to kiss Miroku."

"Crap."

"Sango."

"OK, OK!"

Sango squinted her eyes shut and gave miroku a kiss on the cheek.

"OK, Inuyasha. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kagome. Full on lips!"

"No way!"

"Then pick truth."

"Fine, truth."

"Who do you like more, Kagome of Kikyoh?"

"What?"

"Its truth or dare."

"Fine!"

Inuyasha got in front of kagome.

"Sorry about this."

And Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes, but couldn't kiss him back because Sango and Miroku were watching.

"There." Said Inuyasha as he pulled away.

Miroku was crying from jealousy.

"Pay back time Sango. Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Dare, dare!"

"I dare you to french Sango!"

Miroku leaned twords Sango and kissed her.

She wiped off her mouth in disgust.

"Your turn Miroku."

"Sango truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Im empty."

"Can i help?" Kagome asked.

"NO!" Sango yelled.

"Sure."

Kagome wispered something in his ear. He grined broadly and nodded.

"Sango, who do you like?"

"What? No one!"

"No lying." Kagome pesstered her.

Sango was silent.

"Sango!"

"MIROKU, OK!"

"I knew it!" Kagome jumped up and did the kirby dance.(Dont ask.)

"Sango, come to me." Miroku held out his arms.

"Kiss my ass monk." Sango said.

"OK, Sango, its your turn."

"OK. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Eh...Dare."

"I dare you to pick truth."

"That's not fair!"

"All is fair in love and war."

"What?"

"Say truth."

"No."

"Say it!"

"Fine!"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more, Kagome or Kikyoh?"

END! BUAHAHAHAHA coughcough HA!


End file.
